Cold Showers
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Poison ivy is sick of the way the Joker is treating Harley Quinn. But what if the reason why she's so mad isn't just friendly? Rated M for future chapters involving sexual themes and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Red... He did it again..."

Without question, I knew it was Harley on the other end of the phone. Joker's beatings are coming more and more often, and every time I hear her whimpering and shaking voice over the phone, my heart melts. I slipped on a long coat.

"Are you okay, Harl?"

"Just please come get me." She hung up. I rush to my car and speed down to retrieve my (most likely bleeding) blonde- haired harlequin. I knew Joker was mad at the Bat; even I was furious at him. But this does not and will never justify trying to kill my Harley.

My car skid to a stop in front of a back alley next to Joker's warehouse, the only sign of movement in the dark isle was the small shadow of a shaking figure, curled up in a ball against the wall. I got out of my car and jogged while keeping my coat closed toward Harley's fragile and bleeding frame. She looked up at me, tear marks knifing down her cheeks; blood seeping through her suit from an unknown place. I knelt down, Harley whimpering my name as she jumped up and hugged me tightly, clawing at my coat for life as I picked her up and walked to my car, laying her carefully in the backseat.

"I'm cold, Red." Harley whispered as she shivered violently, grabbing at her arms. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." I cooed to her as I fixed the rear-view mirror so I could see her.

"Where are we g-going?"

"I'm taking you to my house."

"But Puddin'-"

"Shut up, Harley." I said bitterly, flooring the gas and watching Harley begin to softly cry again into my coat. I reached behind myself to her with one hand, rubbing her knee gently. She whimpered in pain. "It's okay, Harl. I just don't want to hear about Joker right now, okay?" Harley stayed quiet for most of the ride, her hand gripping tightly to mine the whole way.

I parked my car in front of my greenhouse, lifting her carefully up and carrying her through my garden to my mansion, then to my bedroom. I carried her to the bathroom, lifting my coat off of her gingerly and zipping her suit down, the leather falling onto her ankles and her body exposed, save for her undergarments. I gulped, watching the blood drip slowly down her side. She gasped in a sob as I removed her bra, watching her small, bruised breasts bounce out of the garment. I removed her panties, the small puff of blonde hair emerging from the blood stained underwear. I felt my heart race at the sight of her naked form, though I've seen it before on nights like this one, it still makes my stomach churn in suppressed desire (and disgust at the Joker for what he did to my Harley).

"Hey Ivy, can you help me?" Harley asked me quietly as I turned on the fossett letting the warm water pour from the shower head. I nodded without a word, helping Harley in the shower as she shivered at the sudden contact of hot water on ice cold skin. I undressed slowly, my heart pounding knowing the only thing to separate me and Harley's bodies were thick layers of steam. Which would never be enough to keep me from staring. As I stepped in, Harley covered the bruises on her chest with tightly- crossed arms, which were also sprinkled in cuts.

I came up from behind her, turning her toward me and seeing even more tears slick tracks down her cheeks. I felt my heart swell as I gently removed her arms from her chest, hearing Harley sniffle through the running of the water. I ran my hands down her sides slowly, seeing her wince in numerous accounts of pan as some dirty wounds opened again, only to be cleaned out by the steaming water that ran over Harley's small, damaged body. I looked into her eyes, Harley's puffy big blue's making me sigh. Harley began to sob again, leaning into me and nuzzling my neck as she clawed at my back to bring me closer. I laid my head on her shoulder, holding her close as blood and dirt went down my the drain.

"He's never gonna let me leave, Red! Never ever!" Harley desperately clung to me, her nails digging into me like a child into their mother's dress. I backed away slightly, now noticing our naked bodies pressed together as Harley's cheeks flushed a delicious pink as she noticed me smirking at the delicious feeling of her soft breasts rubbing into mine. Enough to make me bite my lip at the pleasure that rocked to my core, at least. I looked into Harley's eyes, which were searching mine for any type of resistance.

"He'll let you leave if I have anything to say about it." I told her, taking her cheek into my hand as I grabbed the soap with the other, Harley looking down in shame at he lack of self-respect she showed to me. I knew she loved Joker, but he couldn't just treat her this way. I would treat her so much better. If she only knew that. After washing Harley off, we dried ourselves and I dressed in only green underwear, Harley still naked as I sat her on my toilet and pulled out a first- aid kit. Mending to her small cuts and bruises, Harley stared at me the entire time. I glanced up at her every once in a while, watching her eyes follow my every move. I smiled, Harley blushing when I finished slapping band-aids on her.

"You okay, Harl?" "

Yeah, I guess so. I'm tired, Red."

"Okay. Come, baby." I lifted her up, Harley cuddling into my neck as her eyelids drooped in her sure exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of hot, panting breath on the thin area of my neck. I looked down with blurred vision, seeing only a bit of messy blond hair and a pale cheek. Harley lay beside me, her face buried deep into my chest and her limbs wrapped tightly around me. My heart picked up pace immediately, feeling Harley roll on top of me and spread her legs over my hips as she straddled me. I gulped, my anxiousness traveling down my slim throat along with my fears of losing her. I loved her. And she needed to know that.

I took her waist in my hands, rolling my hips up into hers and holding back a moan. Harley stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. I looked at her as she held herself up over me, her hands on either sides of my head while her beautiful eyes locked with mine, half- lidded; their blue as intriguing as the ocean, it's waves crashing down into my heart as her sweet breath tingled the blushed skin of my lips. Harley jumped back, realizing her position with her eyes wide. Refusing to let this moment go, I took the back of her neck in my hand and brought her in for a deep kiss. Harley squirmed for a fraction of a second, then whimpered into my mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Red... Red, please help me leave Joker." She sobbed into my lips, our kiss bursting with passion as Harley began to grind down into me, both of us flicking our tongues together as we moaned.

"Okay, baby. But, something first..." I stopped our kiss, taking her face in my hands and looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh Ivy, I love you too. I've always loved you!" Harley sobbed happily, sliding her tongue back into my mouth with both of us moaning into each other, my hands taking Harley's hips again as I pushed her forward onto her back. I ripped off her panties, biting down her neck as I slid a finger down her already soaking wet slit. Harley sighed in pleasure, tangling her fingers in my hair and throwing her head back as I slid a finger into her.

"Oh God, Red please..." Harley begged me in a low moan. I took the back of her knees into my hands, Harley taking off all remaining pieces of our underwear. I spread her legs wide, sliding between them as I proceeded to grind hard into her center. I moaned along with Harley, her lips on my neck as I began a slow pace of moving my hips against her. I bit my lip, Harley's deeply blushed body shaking slightly as she buckled her legs around me. She took my face in her hands, kissing me while she moaned- making my body flush harder in arousal.

"Faster," Harley moaned into my mouth, my hips bucking in pleasure as she moaned louder while my pace picked up, a small wet noise emerging from in between our legs as we bucked our private's harder into each other in a desperate attempt for more friction. I began to moan louder, the sight of Harley's pleasure stricken features terribly sexy. My climax grew closer, Harley taking my ass in her hands and digging her nails into it as she moaned louder, biting down onto my neck.

"Harley, Harley bite me harder," I moaned into her ear as I nibbled it, Harley's teeth digging hard into my neck as the swirling heat in my stomach clenched.

"Oh fuck, Red!" Harley moaned my name loudly as her climax hit, mine coming soon after hers. Harley dug her nails hard into my back as her stomach clenched over and over as she came down from her high, my red hair falling over her face as I panted into her neck. My body jerked once or twice before I bent down to flick my tongue over Harley's perked nipples. She moaned softly, biting her lip as I took it into my mouth and sucked on it. Running my tongue down her body, I could smell her womanly scent coming from her drenched pussy. I bit my lip, kissing the wet spot of her center gently, Harley's moans filling the dense air. I slicked a track up her slit, Harley spreading her legs far apart and tangling a hand in my hair, pushing my head harder into her. I smirked, licking all around her sensitive clit as she arched her back at the flicks of my wet tongue.

"Fuck, please don't-" Harley moaned loudly as she looked down at me while I sucked hard on her clit. "Stop!" Harley moaned loudly as her second orgasm hit her hard, Harleys hand pushing my head hard into her as she humped my face while riding out her after-shocks. I kissed softly up her body, a thin layer of sweat now covering her pale skin. Harley wrapped her legs around me, flipping us over so she was on top of me, panting softly into my neck as she nuzzled into my skin. I smirked, wrapping my arms around her trembling frame.

"I-Ivy," Harley kissed my neck, looking up at me. I met her gaze. I hummed in response, closing my eyes in the direction of the ceiling. "Do you think that Joker is gonna hurt me cause' I want to be with you?" I looked down at Harley, who blushed and looked down, playing with the red locks of my hair. I took her chin in my fingertips, lifting her head as she looked into my eyes hopefully. I shook my head.

"Hun, you know Joker is way below me and my plants. If he ever thinks about hurting either of us, the plants will take care of him."

"I'm worried, Red..."

"Don't be, love," I turned on my side, kissing Harley on the lips softly. Harley took my face in her palm as I pulled back, looking into her dilated eyes. "Trust me." Harley sighed, nodding and smiling. I smiled back at her, kissing her forehead as she cuddled into my neck, kissing it softly.

"I love you..." She murmured into my skin, making me smirk before we both fell into a content slumber.


End file.
